Festival des Amoureux
by Blihioma
Summary: Taki a demandé à Natsume de la rejoindre au pied d'un temple pour un festival d'été. C'est... Un rendez-vous amoureux ? Eh non ! Raté ! Taki veut l'aide de son ami pour une question d'esprit : en effet elle veut venir en aide à un yokai qui l'a aidé par le passé. Natsume va devoir trouver un moyen de le libérer de sa malédiction. Il aurait bien besoin de l'aide de Natori.


**Disclaimer :** Yuki Midorikawa possède Le Pacte des Yokais et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Friendship / Romance

 **Univers :** Manga

 **Pairing :** Natori x Natsume

 **Evénement :** Lot Os de la Tombola

Je m'occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l'ordre des formulaires envoyés. Ce nouvel Os est pour Reima ! Elle qui avait gagné deux lots, un de 1,000 mots et un autre de 5,000 mots, donc voici le premier. Je devais intégrer Natsume, Taki et Natori dans l'histoire avec pour thème la fête, que j'ai détourné en « festival » au final puisque c'est une fête. Bon, bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Festival des Amoureux**_

Taki attendait impatiemment Natsume en bas des marches qui menaient au festival. Elle était en avance par rapport à l'horaire qu'elle lui avait elle-même donnée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre régulièrement comme si l'adolescent était en retard. Finalement elle l'aperçut au loin, habillé d'un t-shirt gris et d'un jean simple. Malgré ses habits normaux, Taki avait toujours l'impression de percevoir une étrange aura s'échapper de lui. Pas comme celles qui vous effraient et vous sommes de partir, non cette de Natsume était différente : calme, mystérieuse, mais elle n'était pas agressive. Pourtant c'est sûrement à cause d'elle qu'il avait autant de mal à se faire des amis…

« Taki, tu es très belle. » Salua l'adolescent en arrivant devant elle.

La jeune fille, ne s'attendant pas à un compliment tout de suite, sentit ses joues chauffer et elle fut soudain gênée. Elle avait en effet choisit de venir affublée d'un Yukata au festival, même si son invitation n'avait rien d'un rendez-vous : elle avait sauté sur l'occasion en fait car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressortit le kimono. Ce n'était pas un vêtement finement travaillé comme elle avait pu le voir sur certaines jeunes filles, qui étaient montées pendant qu'elle attendait Natsume. Le tissu était doux et léger d'une jolie couleur prune uni. Seul son obi était un peu extravagant, avec une doublure rouge un peu plus large que la deuxième couche prune elle-aussi, ainsi qu'une ficelle rouge également. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, elle n'allait quand même pas se faire un chignon travaillé et sophistiqué pour une sortie avec un ami… Mais oui ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle était en rendez-vous avec Natsume après tout ! La seule chose qu'elle pourrait attendre de l'adolescent, c'est qu'il amène avec lui Ponta.

D'ailleurs elle pencha la tête sur le côté, reprenant enfin ses esprits, cherchant du regard le gros chat de la chance, en réalité grand et majestueux yokai. Elle préférait pourtant sa forme plus petite que tout le monde pouvait voir. Il était tellement adorable ainsi !

« Désolé, Sensei est resté à la maison pour manger. » Sourit légèrement Natsume en la voyant faire.

« Oh dommage, j'aurais bien voulu lui faire un gros câlin. » Boudant Taki, avant de se reprendre rapidement. « Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. »

« Tu vas enfin me l'expliquer, c'est gentil de ta part. »

Natsume ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait très bien que Taki ne l'avait pas invité pour un rendez-vous amoureux. D'ailleurs c'était mieux ainsi, car il aurait dû trouver une manière de le refuser et il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable : il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Il préférait encore être poursuivi par une horde de yokais assoiffée de sa chair, plutôt que de devoir refuser les sentiments de quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme une amie.

« Oui, oui. En fait, l'année dernière, quand je dessinais encore mes cercles un peu partout à la recherche du yokai qui m'avait maudit, je suis tombé sur un être surnaturel qui a répondu gentiment à mes questions et nous avons discuté. J'ai appris qu'il était enfermé dans le temple et qu'il n'avait le droit de sortir que les soirs de festivals, mais qu'il n'était pas totalement libre. Je lui avais promis de l'aider comme il m'avait aidé en retour. Mais j'ai eu beau fouiller les documents de mon grand-père, je n'ai rien trouvé… Je me suis dit alors que toi tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose. Après… Il est possible qu'il ait déjà été exorcisé… »

Natsume lui offrit un gentil sourire dont il avait le secret avant de poser doucement sa main sur sa tête dans un geste rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours là. »

« Co-comment peux-tu être si sûr ? »

« Il attends à côté de toi depuis un moment apparemment. » Lui renseigna l'adolescent en pointant du menton la droite de la jeune fille.

Par reflexe, elle tenta de pouvoir le positionner, en vain. Mais elle sembla sincèrement soulagée. Natsume par contre, commençait déjà à réfléchir : peut-être devrait-il finalement appeler son gardien, pour qu'il l'aide dans cette affaire ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais exorcisé seul un yokai ou défait une protection : Natori ou le Maneki Neko étaient toujours avec lui.

 **oOo**

Les papiers retombaient au sol, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt ils s'étaient envolés telle une tornade. Taki, légèrement en retrait, observait le spectacle devant elle. De ce qu'elle avait compris, l'adulte qui se tenait aux côtés de son ami, un célèbre acteur à la carrière montante, était un exorciste qui était venu ici pour le travail. Etait-ce réellement un hasard de le croiser au moment où ils en avaient le plus besoin ? En les regardant, Taki venait à en douter. Apparemment, Natsume le connaissait et c'était un ami, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais la manière dont le regardait Natori à ce moment-là… On pouvait sincèrement se demander s'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux. D'ailleurs, ses paroles dépensèrent sa pensée :

« Vous formez un couple drôlement mignon. » Lâcha-t-elle brusquement sans préavis.

Natsume se tourna vers elle et Taki eut la chance d'observer pour la première fois, son visage rougit par l'embarras. Il était encore plus mignon avec une telle tête. Aussitôt le plus jeune se tourna avec son aîné en le grondant d'arrêter de le regarder bizarrement, car tout le monde comprenait à cause de lui.

« Je te regarde juste avec amour Natsume. » Déclara Natori, charmeur.

« Justement, arrête. » Rouspéta l'adolescent.

L'adulte n'en tint pas compte car il savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment et qu'il essayait plutôt de cacher sa gêne grandissante.

« Oh vous êtes ensemble ? Je suis très heureuse pour toi Natsume ! » Intervint Taki avec un grand sourire, avant de se rappeler la raison première de leur réunion dans la forêt environnant le temple. « Le yokai a pu être libéré sans mal ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Taki, il va très bien et il te remercie du fond du cœur. »

La jeune fille sourit de plus belle, ne sentant pas la présence qui s'accrochait doucement à elle : celui qu'elle avait voulu aider souhaitait désormais lui rendre la pareille en la protégeant quelques temps. Natsume préféra ne rien lui dire et lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée. Il sentit soudain une main glisser sur sa taille et il tourna la tête vers Natori qui le tenait contre lui. L'adulte vint doucement cueillir ses lèvres et Natsume répondit à son baiser avec envie. Cela faisait plus d'un moins qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu…

« Que dirais-tu d'aller terminer cette soirée plus au calme ? » Chuchota Natori à son oreille.

L'adolescent rougit de nouveau et acquiesça silencieusement en attrapant sa main. Le festival des amoureux commençait pour eux.

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Cette petite histoire vous-a-t-elle plût ? Elle est mignonne, choupinette même je trouve xD Enfin, j'ai réussi à l'écrire rapidement et d'un traite donc normalement il n'y a pas de problèmes, ça ne devrait pas partir dans tous les sens. Taki est bien apparue comme demandée, en étant un personnage principal de l'histoire, et elle a joué son rôle à la perfection. Quel rôle ? Trouver une raison à Natsume d'aller à un festival pour y retrouver _par hasard_ Natori XD Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

 **Pub Sondage :** Un sondage est en cours pour choisir un ou plusieurs OS qui obtiendront une suite, ce texte est sur la liste des OS pour lesquels on peut voter. 5 choix sont possibles au total et il n'y a pas encore de date limite à ce sondage.

A la prochaine !


End file.
